TNA British Boot Camp Day 4
TNA BootCamp Day 4 was the 4th day of a British reality television programme focusing on the professional wrestling industry. It took place in London, England on January 15, 2013. Report The fourth edition takes a look at the final episode. In today's edition, they will meet again with Dixie Carter, in addition, the Blossom Twins get a hair styling. - The Makeover issue begins. It mean the Blossoms that she could not imagine that they have a few days ago still worked in kindergarten. However, they could not even imagine to work again in kindergarten, because now they want to fulfill their dream. With its new styling both Marty Scurll and Rockstar Spud and the Twins themselves are satisfied. In a limousine and finally they meet again Dixie Carter with which they go out to eat. - When eating the five come on their first brief appearance at Bound for Glory to speak. Look at all these together at once and Dixie asked if they were satisfied. Marty says he is satisfied, even if Dixie did not like that he had gum in his mouth. That would not look like a star. Marty says that he made a mistake he would not make but once more. At the Blossom Twins Dixie had noticed that one of the twins had responded to Rockstar Spud, though she would have to present itself. Spud says that he got the most attention, which also affirmed Dixie. However, she wanted to know if a rock star was cool and hip, but he also should not exaggerate. Dixie says that it probably had been no clear winner in this case, they have, however, already had a favorite. But this had now changed. - A small piece shows how the four have spent time in Nashville. For nightlife in Nashville she received from James Storm, who goes with them to the house and, of course, also destroyed a lot of alcohol. - After a short commercial break to see the British in the match at Bound for Glory Storm against Bobby Roode. Storms then all celebrate victory and obviously have a lot of fun here. It leaves Storm some opinions about the participants before they go to the rodeo. Marty begins, but remains far from the cops. Spud also has quite quickly down again, just like Hannah and Holly. A short while later, Hannah and Marty come closer and kissing, after drinking fraternity. Marty rated but not over and says that the Blossoms were also just one of many women. Later in the evening, Rockstar Spud finally pulls naked on the bar is but thrown out of the store. - A day later, it comes to Ohio Valley Wrestling, the junior league of WWE, where they are trained by Al Snow and Douglas Williams should. Spud acts nervous and says that he has become thoughtful, after he had first thought that he would win this competition. Snow takes a close look at all of the participants and asks them out first. Here he is displeased that he usually hears only standard replies. Then start training with the men, which initially will run into the ropes. Snow said, both would do wrong. The two women followed, before the men should show with some standard actions, whatever they can. It follows, however, only in the next week, where they will compete in matches. Gallery TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 2.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 3.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 4.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 5.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 6.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 7.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 8.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 9.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 10.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 11.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 4 12.jpg See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA BootCamp External links * TNA BootCamp Day 4 at CAGEMATCH.net